


TimeTurner

by JustAPassingGlance



Series: Seblaine Week 2016 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TimeTurner is the latest fad to sweep the wizarding world. Produced by Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, each hour glass shaped bottled contained a potion that let the drinker have the experience of traveling back in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TimeTurner

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my muggleborn Sytherin Seb/pureblood Hufflepuff Blaine 'verse.

Reaching out a hand, Blaine gently shook Sebastian awake. Despite Sebastian’s grumbling, he persisted in his actions until Sebastian’s eyes blearily opened.

Three months before, TimeTurner had swept the market and firmly established itself as the latest wizarding world fad. Produced by Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, each hour glass shaped bottled contained a potion that let the drinker have the experience of traveling back in time. 

For the low, price of only 6 sickles and 5 knuts, the drinker would be transported to the time on the label and could observe all the goings on around him. For 10 sickles, the drinker could be taken back 40, 100, 500, or 1000 years in the place they were located. And for those willing to really pay for it, they could actually interact with their surroundings, subject to certain conditions and warnings that came printed in increasingly smaller print on the side of the bottle. Every few weeks, Wheezes released 5 new potions, keeping their customer based happy and excited about the product.

Of course, no one was actually taken anywhere. Their bodies just went into a deep-almost sleep while their minds were whisked away into a simulated past, meticulously planned and researched for the most Realistic Experience Imaginable. (Warning: side effects may include sleep walking, talking, fighting, and spell casting. Best enjoyed with supervision. Keep wands in a safe place while under the influence.)

"It's virtual reality," Sebastian had said after his first try, voice laced with awe, "but without those stupid glasses."

Blaine, who had watched Sebastian play enough games on his LapTop, understood enough about virtual reality to 'mhmm' in agreement, even if he wasn't entirely sure what glasses had to do with it.

“Where’d you go this time?” Blaine asked quietly. Sebastian had developed a bit of an obsession with TimeTurner, taking at least a bottle a day. Blaine maintained a more casual approach; he liked the journey but hated how disorienting it was to come back into himself at the end.  

Sebastian stirred as he fully came out of his trance. “Ugh,” he muttered and rolled onto his side. “I don’t know. Flying. Magic carpet or something. Somewhere?” He curled in on himself.

“Oh, the Great Migration?” Blaine perked up curiously. Nudging Sebastian with his knee, he perched himself on the edge of the bed.

“I don’t know.” Sebastian clapped one hand over his mouth as the other clutched his stomach. “And just don’t, don’t move too much. Okay?”

“Do you get carpet sick?” Blaine asked with an amused laugh. “This is why I keep telling you to read the warnings.” Shaking his head, he began to rub Sebastian’s back.  

“I’ve never been on a carpet before. It’s more fun when I don’t know what’s going to happen. Normally.” He started to relax a little but still remained curled up. “Just tell me we have at least an hour until History of Magic.”

“10 minutes,” Blaine said apologetically. “But we can go by the hospital wing on the way. Binns won’t notice if we’re a few minutes late.”

Sebastian shook his head, looking more green than he had when he first woke up. “Can’t move,” he groaned. “Just leave me here to die.”

Blaine put a steadying hand on Sebastian’s back. “I’m going to jostle the bed,” he warned as he clambered over Sebastian and laid down on his other side.

“What are you doing? You have class.”

“We have class. And I’m sure between the two of us, we can get notes from someone.”

For a moment it looked like Sebastian was going to protest and insist that he go to class. Instead, he gritted his teeth and scooted back into the warmth of Blaine’s body. “Okay.”

 

 

 


End file.
